


This is Our Way

by MegaFrost4



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Father-Son Relationship, Good Parent Din Djarin, Hurt/Comfort, Mandalorian Ahsoka Tano, On the Run, Post-Season/Series 01 Finale, Protective Grogu | Baby Yoda, Season 2 Rewrite, Star Wars References, The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers, This Is The Way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaFrost4/pseuds/MegaFrost4
Summary: The Mandalorian and The Child fly off to continue their crazy life. But as they learn about each other and come to trust one another, their enemy continues to pursue.
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

The Mandalorian sighed as _The Razor Crest_ sped across the stars. That was too close of a call, and he would _never_ want to be caught off guard like that ever again.

Getting out of hyperspace, he set his ship to cruise once he found nothing in sight.

The Child was still gripping his crest necklace that he gave him tightly. Big, scared eyes stared at him.

_I'm so sorry..._

He began whining with his big ears drooping down in such a sad way, Mando thought his heart would break.

"Hang on..." Mando put in some coordinates, but hesitated. He then remembered that his good friend had died, protecting the Child. But another whine behind him made his decision. As painful as it was going to be, he figured an abandoned home was safer than a town full of monsters.

Landing in front of the quiet home, he made sure no one was around. This valley... _Kuiil's home_...was he all alone?

After inspecting the area, Mando returned to the Child, whose eyes were heavy with exhaustion.

"Let's get you inside, ok?" He gently picked him up, grabbed what few necessities he had, and locked his ship up.

The Child perked up ever so slightly at the familiar place. He noticed Mando did not show much of a change in emotion. Frowning, he listened for...nothing. It was quiet, void of all life, and it saddened him.

It was as if he knew...

The humble abode was as they had left it. Empty cups of tea were on the table, and Mando took in a breath, remembering IG.

Maybe some droids were not so bad after all.

Mando set the Child down and went to work on preparing a meal. Kuiil was a hard worker, a smart man, so he was not surprised to find plenty of food. Although he could never pay him, Kuiil payed with his life, his hospitality, and a free man's hands.

The Child gleamed as food was set before him. Mando was not even sure still what all the little guy liked to eat, but as long as they had known each other, he ate anything that was given to him.

_He trusts me..._

"That's good, huh?" Mando said.

The Child hummed, answering him, and Mando accepted that as a gracious thanks.

A yawn escaped his green lips, and Mando got up to try to find a place to put him down for the night.

"Let's get you cleaned up and off to bed...I don't know about you, but I'm beat..."

His muscles ached from the flight here and then having to get back up again. And that little headache from his near-death experience was not helping. Again, he owed IG for saving his life. Making a mental note to check on that later, he found the washroom and carefully took off the Child's clothes.

He could not stop himself from sucking in a breath of surprise and pure rage at the condition his little one was in. On his left arm, there were a few little scrapes, covered in light bruises...and there was a bump that did not belong on the top of his head.

"I'm so sorry..." Mando shook his head, fighting back tears. "I'm sorry I let them do this to you..."

The Child babbled, trying to tell him the story of what happened, but thank the stars it was not anything serious. He reached up to the cabinet above the sink and found some medicine and first aid.

"This might hurt just a bit...but it's going to help..."

The Child cried, even though the cut was not that serious, alcohol on any cut would hurt.

"Shhh...shh...it's ok, I'm done...you're ok..." Mando soothed him as he wrapped some gauze around the arm. He checked his head again, then bent down to get eye contact with him. He wanted to make sure there was no sign of concussion. "You ok?"

The Child reached out and touched Mando's helmet, moaning the same question to him.

"I'm fine, too...nothing a shower and sleep can't fix."

Another yawn pushed him out of his thoughts of his own pain, and Mando picked up the Child and went into the bedroom. He placed him gently into the middle of the bed, tucking him in securely.

"Get some sleep. I'll be back in a few minutes." Rising from the bed, Mando stopped and back-tracked, when whimpering was coming from the bed. The Child had already gotten up and was crawling towards him.

_He's still scared. He doesn't want to be alone...and he never will._

"All right...but then bed."

While he showered, the Child chewed on his necklace, watching the steam dance around the small washroom. The helmet sitting in front of him fogged over, and wanting to help, he wiped it off with his fingers.

"Thank-you." Mando said kindly, quickly putting it back on. He moaned as he put the helmet back on, dreading the uncomfortableness of it with his healing injury. But...

_This is the way._

"Here we are again..." Mando sat down on the bed, tucking the Child in once more and laid down next to him. He was already half asleep from the rough couple of days they had. His muscles tensed as he felt a little weight on his bare stomach. The Child snuggled into his warm body and sighed.

He did as well...

And that was the best sleep he had had in years.


	2. Chapter 2

Mando snored loudly as the sun rose. For the first time in forever, he was completely unaware of his surroundings, even the little one blinking drearily as he woke up.

The Child was thrilled for a new day, but when he tried to sit up, a huge arm was still holding him. Patting it to move, the arm slumped down, and freedom was his. He climbed down the bed and headed for the kitchen. To him, it was still unfamiliar, but he could smell some delicious things that made his tummy growl. Licking his lips, he raised his hand.

A cabinet opened, and food was so close, but-

"Hey, be careful..." Mando said sleepily.

The Child turned around, losing concentration just long enough for the pitcher for water to drop, but Mando caught it with a second to spare.

"I think I can take it from here." Mando picked him up and sat him at the table while he went for some fresh water and breakfast for him.

As he watched the Child eat, once again, he offered his food to Mando.

"I'll eat later. You go ahead." _This is the way._

The Child cooed, looked down at his food, and seeing it was good enough to eat, offered it again.

"I'm fine, Kid. Thank-you." He willed his stomach to keep from growling to not worry the little one.

But the Child still sensed it, and huffed in frustration. He stood up in his chair, his hand still holding the small piece of meat, and climbed up onto the table. He then waddled over to Mando, who held his arms out to keep him from falling off.

"Can I help you?" Mando tilted his head. The Child mirrored the same movement, then went the other way so he could find a better angle. The small hand reached underneath the base of his helmet, and Mando caught a whiff of the meat. "Ok, ok..." He opened his mouth, surprised the Child could weasel the piece into his mouth. He savored every morsel, sighing in relief. "Thank-you. Now you can finish your food."

Finally satisfied, the Child smiled at him and patted his helmet above where his cheek was. Then he went right back to finishing his meal.

_A foundling is in your care. By creed, until it is of age or reunited with its own kind, you are as its father._

Father.

_Is that what I am? No, I vowed to protect him, to watch over him...I will reunite him with his kind, and-_

Mando had no clue where to even begin his search. Where did this little womp rat come from? And, he was the farthest thing from his enemy, the Jedi knights. He would have to investigate them. Something about them did not set right. This Child was wanted by so many across the galaxy, he would only be safe with...

_Me._

"You wanna stay here for a bit? Take it easy?" Mando asked. The Child's ears perked up at that idea. "Yeah, we deserve it."


	3. Chapter 3

A few more days went by, and Mando was starting to feel better. He still had mild headaches, and the soreness from having to get out of an actual bed each morning was a new struggle, but they were safe...

And happy.

Now that a calm has fallen over their lives, the Mandalorian could finally admit he was not as wound up as they had been. He smiled under his helmet, watching the Child jump after a frog.

_My gut tells me I should cook those things first...but that didn't stop him before..._

He could not deny that the little one was growing on him. It was not just protection for an innocent...it was not just a vow to be held sacred...

What was it?

* * *

It was getting late, and Mando decided enough was enough.

"This is the way..." He saw the Child stop playing with his necklace and look at him curiously.

Mando started shaking, he was so nervous, his heart wanting to beat out of his chest. He removed it...every bit of his armor piece by piece.

The Child watched in awe.

The gloves came off, revealing lightly tanned skin from lack of any sunlight. He watched the little one creep towards him on the bed to sit closer, as if encouraging him to continue.

_It will be ok..._

"Listen, I...we've been through a lot, you and me, huh?" Mando started. "We trust each other...maybe kinda like each other?" He hoped, and was relieved when the Child smiled at him. "I want you to know...I will always be here, ok? And, this can't happen all the time, understand?"

The Child kept staring, waiting for it.

Mando let out a breath. "Here it goes..."

Slowly, so slowly, his shaky hands reached up to each side of his helmet. He hesitated, but then lifted his helmet off his head, but it was still in front of his face. He was surprised it did not feel wrong.

_This is the way..._

He set the helmet aside, revealing a sweaty brow and messy hair, and waited.

The Child cut his eyes to the helmet briefly, just to see it be set down, then ran up and smiled.

"Hey, little guy. My name is Din..."


	4. Chapter 4

He giggled softly as the Child kept exploring his face, running those chubby fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, it's me...my name is Din. It's nice to meet you."

The little one smiled and babbled to him about how happy he was. Din nodded and his heart melted when the Child crawled into his lap and nestled his head into his neck. He cooed happily, content with staying here forever.

And Din had no problem with that. He rubbed his back, immediately putting him to sleep.

"Nap time..." He whispered. Quietly, he sat down in a chair, rocking himself to sleep as well. An hour later, he woke up hungry, so he carefully laid the sleeping Child down and went to the kitchen to satisfy himself.

He did not even get a bite in when crying alerted him for immediate attention. He bent down and saw little arms reach up. Big, wet eyes were terrified as he picked him up.

"Hey, heeeeey...you're ok...you're ok..." Din paced back and forth, trying to calm him down.

The Child sniffed and whimpered, gripping Din's shirt tightly. Curiously, he went back to memorizing every inch of his face, and Din was starting to get shy. He had never had his helmet off in the open for this long. Sure, he was thrilled the Child accepted him, but now that a little bit of time had passed, he felt weird.

"See? It was just a dream...nothing bad is gonna get you...I promise. "

He walked back to the kitchen so he could eat. Keeping the Child in his lap, he started to dig in. Big, dark eyes stared eagerly. Without even asking, Din gave him every other bite.

"You wanna help me check the ship?" He knew they had stayed too long here, but he was weak and needed time. They went outside and while he did a once-over, the little one went exploring.

"Stay out of the cockpit." Din called out.

He paused, and changed directions, climbing up into his little hideaway. The Child set the necklace down and concentrated. It began to float in the air, and he cheered himself for his work. It dropped. He huffed in disappointment.

"Practicing?" He looked up to see Din all dressed up, save for his helmet. He smiled. "You're pretty good at that...have you always been able to do that?"

He got an answer he could not understand, but pretended to anyway.

"Well, sooner or later, I won't be able to keep up with you." He strapped him into his seat behind him in the cockpit. "Let's go."

The ship took off smoothly, and Din wondered where they would be headed next.


	5. Chapter 5

Moff Gideon sneered as another small village burned before his eyes. Still no sign of the Mandalorian or the Asset. This group did put up a pitiful fight...for a cause they still think they can win.

"Pathetic..." He looked down at a man near death, but still trying to stand up.

Gideon kicked him back down, until he stayed that way.

"Captain!" He barked.

A trooper ran up and awaited instruction. "Clear out, there's nothing here for us."

"Yes, sir." His good little soldier went out to do his bidding, and Gideon sighed.

" _Where_ could they have gone?" He searched everywhere...well, almost everywhere.

"You there!" He pointed to another trooper. "Tell the others to set a course for Arvala-7." _Surely you're not that idiotic to go back to where he was found...but I hope you were..._

* * *

The planet was empty...of what he wanted. He eventually found signs of life that were recently here.

"Seems you think you earned a vacation, huh, Din?" Gideon eyed the makeshift bed that the Asset would have fit into perfectly. But the bedroom was a surprise. "To think you can let your guard down around it?" He swiped the dust, etching the shape of the Mandalorian's helmet and laughed. "This is priceless...you break every rule for the little thing, don't you?"

He walked out back to his ship, hoping he can trace where they could possibly be headed from here.

"Burn it to ashes."

Troopers torched the little house, where friends and allies met and came together to dare challenge him and his quest for power in this new age after the fall of the Empire. But, like the great Phoenix...they shall rise from the ashes again.

_And not even a scared little bounty hunter can stand in my way of what I want..._


	6. Chapter 6

After searching far and wide, asking anyone he could trust, Din found a lead on where this mysterious Jedi was to be found. He had been asking around for a while, and, after coming across an, interesting group, he knew where he was going. Maybe he could get some answers.

"Well, kid, looks like we got a lead." He turned around from the pilot's seat.

The Child's big ears perked up in curiosity. He tilted his head, wondering where they could be going.

Setting the navigation course, Din paused for a moment. Was he really going to do this? It was his mission after all, but...

Pushing those emotions down, he thought a visit could not hurt. Part of him wanted this to go south so they could move on, but that was just being selfish.

When they landed at Corvus, Din told the Child to wait a second while he checked the perimeter. He had never been here before, and the quietness made him nervous. If he was being honest with himself, he was always nervous nowadays.

"All right, kid, come on." Din picked him up and walked them through the foggy land, the ground moist and dark. The Child gripped onto Din's chest plate a little tighter, as they heard an owl and some other creatures. "Keep your eyes open for-" Suddenly, Din dove forward, rolling away, but making sure not a scratch met the little one. He whipped a gun out and could not believe his eyes. "Ahsoka Tano?!"

The cloaked figure hesitated with her weapons, white, burning light buzzing threateningly. Lowering them, she lifted back her hood, a curious expression on her face.

"What can I do for you?"

Din put his gun back into his holster slowly. "We've come to ask you for a favor..."

"We?"

Din looked down, and picked up the Child, who was shaking a little from the fright he had just witnessed. Big eyes peered at Ahsoka, and she changed her expression.

"Grogu?"

His ears flicked upwards, head tilting in response.

Din did not understand. "What?" He looked between the two.

"That's his name." Ahsoka smiled.

"Grogu?" Din asked for confirmation, and said child cooed at him, looking up in curiosity. "Do you know him?"

"Yes...a long time ago...he was at the Jedi Temple..." Ahsoka said fondly, but with sadness. "Someone stole him, taking him far away from his home. I never thought I would get to see him again." She stepped forward. "May I?"

Din was unsure, but after seeing the kid, no, _Grogu's_ reactions to her, he set him down on a rock.

Ahsoka knelt down in front of him and smiled. Grogu tilted his head, babbling every now and then. She looked into his eyes, as if understanding.

"Can you...understand him?" Din asked, still trying to believe it all.

"In a way...the Force is strong in him."

"The Force?"

"It resides within all living things, and those who are compatible with it, can use it in harmony with one's very soul."

"So, his powers? I, I've seen him do things I can't explain..."

"It's a little more than just powers." Ahsoka was still staring, no, communicating with Grogu.

"Can you train him? He needs someone who can understand him." Din explained. "In the short time we've known each other, we've been on the run, and, I don't want him getting hurt..."

Ahsoka felt their bond, but decided to try anyway. "Let's see what you can do..."


	7. Chapter 7

Ahsoka shook her head. This was not going to happen. She would _not_ lose someone else again.

"I cannot train him..."

Din, whipped his head around, not understanding. Grogu just did it, he used the Force...and he was so proud of him. "What? Why? Did you see what he just did?"

"There is much fear in him, you two have been through much, and are still running. Fear leads to...devastation, and I cannot see that happen to another..." She had this dark look in her eyes.

Din felt it best not to push it. He was pretty good at reading people. "I...understand..." He looked down at Grogu, who was chewing on his ball. "But...I made a vow...to bring him to his kind...the Jedi..."

"There's not many left..." Ahsoka's insides churned, that day haunting her forever. "Go to the planet Typhon. There, you will find the 'Seeing Stone'. Place Grogu on the rock, and if they're still here, someone will come for him."

"All right." Din nodded, picking Grogu up. "Thank-you for your help."

Ahsoka caressed Grogu's ear, touching foreheads with him, saying goodbye. "Take care of him..." She whispered.

"With my life." Din promised.

"I know you will..." Ahsoka left them to return to the ship, disappearing into the fog.

"Here we go again..." Din sighed. He watched Grogu strain to look around Din's body to see Ahsoka leave. The Child whined, and Ahsoka heard him. He felt at peace with her response, placing his little hand on Din's chest.

* * *

Din thought hard about everything he had just learned. There were still a lot of questions, but all will be revealed soon. He turned around to look at Grogu in his little seat, playing with his ball.

"Grogu?"

Grogu responded, tilted his head up, ears perked, all attention set on him.

Din laughed.

"Grogu?" He tried again, same response.

Wanting to move on, Din gently took the ball out of Grogu's hands. He was not too happy.

"Grogu? Do you want it? Come on...you can have it." Grogu looked at it for a minute, then reached his hand out. The ball zoomed over into his grasp. "Dang flabbit!"

Grogu dropped the ball, squeeling in surprise.

"No, no, no, I'm not mad at you. You did good, it's just..." Din sighs. "You're very special, powerful, but...I can't train you..." He choked up a little on his words. "I've gotta take you to where you can be safe, and...don't you wanna learn more of that Jedi stuff?"

Grogu blowed a raspberry, clearly not wanting that.

Din fought tears. "Listen, when we get there, you gotta go with them, ok? It's what's for the best?"

He kept mumbling, talking less to Grogu, and more to himself.

_What am I doing?_


	8. Chapter 8

The Mandalorian hovered above what he deduced was The Seeing Stone.

"Can't land here...looks like we'll have to ride with the top down..." He said to Grogu, who looked up curiously.

The Razor Crest landed quite a bit away, and Din got up to go grab his jetpack. Grogu's eyes followed him, then eventually, he stood up to follow his father figure, his little ball gripped tightly in his hand.

"Here we are..." Din finally found it, showing it off to Grogu. "You remember this, right? Wanna go for a ride?"

The Child tilted his head, then reached up for it. Din lowered it for Grogu to inspect. Patting it, Grogu accepted the ride, and Din prepared himself for flight.

"I know you don't want to, but there's gotta be someone out there that wants to help you. I would if I could, but I don't know anything about this Jedi stuff. I'm the last person you want help from..." Din found himself sitting down cross-legged, talking to Grogu, who was eyeing him while chewing his ball. Din sighs. "How many times am I gonna have to say goodbye to you, huh? You little womp rat..." He playfully tapped the little green nose, and Grogu giggled.

Grogu carefully put his ball down, and walked over to him, placing his hands on either side of Din's helmet. They stare at each other for a second, and Din _almost_ took the jet pack off and screwed it all, so he could find a place for them.

But he was a Mandalorian. That was not the kind of life for Grogu. He was still a kid, and was going to be for a very long time, it seemed.

_This is the way..._

_This is the way..._

_This is..._

"Ok..." He sighed again. "Come on, then..."

Grogu squeeled with delight as the Mandalorian jumped into the air, and they soared higher and higher. The wind beat against his big eyes, so he squinted them just a bit because he wanted to see everything. It was exhilarating!

As soon as it started, it ended, and they landed at the Seeing Stone.

"Here we are...the Seeing Stone." Din looked around. "Are you... _seeing anything_?" He walked up to the rock and placed Grogu. "Ahsoka said you'd do the rest, so...start, calling them, I guess? I don't know..." Din was kicking himself for having such a bad attitude. He had become more and more reluctant as time went gone on, and he took a good look at Grogu, who was playing with a butterfly. He could not help but quietly chuckle to himself. "Come on, kid..."

_Why do you have to make this more difficult?_

Din heard a ship, then _saw_ a ship land not too far from them, and was getting nervous.

"You gotta hurry...we got company, I-" Din's jaw dropped as he saw Grogu surrounded by this, energy source that was moving and shifting. Grogu's eyes were sealed shut and Din could feel the power. As he tried to approach the rock, the force field resisted against him. "Come on, kid!" Thrown back, Din bolted right back up and tried again, this time hitting his head flat on the ground.

Groaning, he got up and noticed company was coming.

Not good...

Din waited a second for Grogu to finish, but he was not.

"I'll protect you! I promise!" Din did not want to leave, but he had to protect the kid from this mysterious threat.

Grogu did was he was meant to do, and slumped down, exhausted. He tried to cry out to Din, but he was too far away...


	9. Chapter 9

Din looked up helpless as the ship took off. He turned to his new allies, then back to his home, _their_ home, in flames. Searching through the rubble, he found something that made his heart constrict. There it was: that stupid little end of the joystick on his controls that Grogu absolutely adored playing with. He picked it up and rolled it in his hands. 

_I'll protect you..._

_I promise..._

"Dammit..." He balled his fist up, then put it into his belt. He turned to Fennec. "You sure about this? He's a pretty big deal..."

"Yeah, well, so is this asshole..." She pointed over her shoulders.

Din agreed. Boba Fett was one of the most feared and notorious bounty hunters ever. He was relieved he was on their side.

"I take it as a compliment..." Boba stepped forward. "But like I said, we gave you our word, and our word is bond." He held his hand out to Din.

Din stared at it for a second, then accepted it. _Let's go get him._

* * *

They load the ship, Din standing uncomfortably in between the pilot and copilot seats.

"Might wanna sit back, kid. This old girl's been through hell and back a few times."

Din sat down without a word. 

"Don't talk much, do ya?"

"He's definitely quieter than you..." Fennec pointed out.

"Yeah, I was quiet once, trying to prove myself a badass back in the day, still am, but...life's too short, they say." Boba readied the ship, and turned to his passengers. "Any guesses on where we may be headed?"

"I don't suppose they took him to his ship?" Fennec asked sarcastically. Two helmets gave her a look. "What? _Oh..._ well, after our little squabble, I might have confiscated some dirty little secrets, including a tracking beacon to find their way home." She held up a code. "I know, it's easy to forget how stupid stormtroopers can be...I heard back in the day, they were kinda competent."

"Because they were made that way..." Boba grumbled. "I knew I liked you for a reason. Don't worry, champ...we'll get your kid back in no time..."

Din felt a glimmer of hope, praying that he was all right.

_Hang on, Grogu...we're coming..._


End file.
